


Natural

by Llana



Category: Klaus Michaelson - Fandom, The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-01-10 17:11:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12303744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llana/pseuds/Llana
Summary: A witch loses her parents and is trying to make sense of her much altered world.  What happens when she meets the vampires of Mystic Falls and New Orleans?





	1. Chapter 1

“How far from Mystic Falls are you?” Your sister was checking on you for the second time since you left Salem.

“About forty-five minutes. You know I am perfectly capable of driving ten hours. I’m a rather good driver; I even stopped to fill up my own gas tank.” The sarcasm would not be lost on her. There was a drawn out sigh from her on the other end.

“I know. But I am allowed to worry about you, you know. You are all I have left and I will be really pissed if I have to clean out your bedroom after you die. That closest alone probably has something that would devour me whole.” A giggle escaped as you continued down one of the back roads in Virginia.

“Not in the closet. I would stay out of my greenhouse though.” Since the death of your parents, you and your sister were the only ones left of you family. Yes, there were cousins and probably a distant great aunt or something but no one close. Just you and Scarlet. Your big sister worried over damn near everything now. While it was nice to be living in the same house again it got old when she checked up on you multiple times a day. In time you hoped she would calm down a bit and give you space to breathe. It had been about six months since their murder and Scarlet had not eased up one bit.

“I try and stay away from that place as much as possible. I don’t want to kill anything in there.”

“I appreciate that. I don’t know how the Gods could have created a witch that kills any plant she touches. I mean I feel like it’s sin against nature at the very least.” 

“Hey maybe it’s my super power or whatever.” Knowing your sister as well as you did you knew there was an eye roll in there.

“That is a really shitty super power. You know if you actually let me teach you some better spells or something you wouldn’t have such an issue with magic.” 

“No I’m good. I like the almost magic free life I live thank you.” Now it was your turn to roll your eyes. There had always been some resentment from your big sister regarding magic. By blood, she was your half-sister and had never been as powerful as you or your mother. Growing up it had caused issues until the day when Scarlet decided that she was completely done with it all. She only tolerated it now because you two lived together in your parents’ old house. 

“Whatever you want, Scar. I am going to go I want to enjoy the rest of this drive before I drop this stuff off.”

“Fine, just please be careful.” Just another time she wanted to take the motherly tone with you.

“I will. I will call you later.” Ending the phone call quickly, you did not want her to start in on something else. You loved her, she was your big sister but damn she was trying to suffocate you. It was one of the reasons why you wanted to take the road trip to deliver the orders yourself instead of sending them through the mail as you usually did.

You grew plants, flowers, and herbs to sell to mostly witches and covens throughout the world. Many of the items you grew were rare and it made it easy for you customers to find them. The money was decent and you loved what you did. Working with your hands and digging in the earth made you feel connected to everything. Today you were delivering an order to Sheila Bennett in Mystic Falls. She was a loyal customer, as she had known your family for many years.

Finally, driving into town after the long trip, dusk was falling, cooling the air. It felt even better in your opened cover Jeep. The center of town was alive with all the lights and people. It was a peaceful looking town. The feel of it all was refreshing compared to Salem. Maybe you just needed to get away from home for a few days. The last six months had taken its toll on you. You were worn down and exhausted all the time. It was affecting your everyday life.

Sheila’s house was ten minutes from downtown and before you knew it you were walking up to knock on the front door. A beautiful girl opened the door with an inquisitive look. “May I help you?”

“Hi, I’m here to drop off an order for Sheila. Is she home?” The girl raised a brow for a moment before turning back into the house.

“Grams, someone is here about an ‘order’.” You could hear from somewhere in the house Sheila’s voice as you stood with yours hands clasped behind your back.

“An order? All right I’m coming.” As soon as she saw you standing, at the door a wide grin broke across her face. “[Y/N] Avery! Child what are you doing here? Give me a hug.”

Her embrace was comforting, as she held tight. “I can’t believe you are here. I did not expect personal delivery service.” You laughed as she pulled back to look at you.

“I know. But I wanted to get away for a little while and thought this would be a perfect time. I’ve filled all my big orders and the smaller ones have been put on hold for now.” Sheila cupped your cheek looking you over carefully.

“Honey, you look tired. You should use some of your own herbs and make something to help you sleep.” You sighed before shaking your head.

“Too many nightmares. Every time I close my eyes… But that isn’t why I’m here. I will grab your stuff from my Jeep.” Wanting to avoid that conversation as much as possible, you turned back to the vehicle and the two boxes that were belted safely in the backseat.

“Bonnie help her, there shouldn’t be too much.” The girl followed you out towards your Jeep, waiting patiently next to you as you unstrapped everything.

“I’m Bonnie, by the way.” You smiled over at her as you handed her the lighter of the two boxes.

“[Y/N]. Nice to meet you.” Taking the second box, you headed back to the house.

“What is all this?” 

“I grow herbs and other plants. I sell mostly to witches who use it for their spells and practices.”

“Oh so you are a witch too?” Nodding, you entered the house.

“Yes, I’m a witch too.” Sheila motioned for you to set the boxes on the table.

“[Y/N] comes from a long line of witches just like us. Her mother was a very powerful practitioner.” She rubbed your back as a grandmother would. “Now my girl what do I owe you for the personal delivery?”

“Nothing. You already paid for everything.” Her brow raised mirroring Bonnie’s from earlier. 

“Seriously. Nothing. I just wanted to get out of town for a few days and was coming down this direction anyway.”

“How about if you are around tomorrow you come have dinner with us. You can have a home cooked meal and we can catch up.” Hugging her tightly you agreed.

“That sounds wonderful.” 

Once you had left the Bennet’s, you found the little bed and breakfast you had registered at online. It was a quaint little place you could see having a honeymoon at someday. However, that would require a significant other of some sort. Your plan was to stay there for three or four days to explore the town and perhaps the surrounding area. Maybe a bit of hiking and shopping before you headed home. You had not told your sister yet and you knew it was not going to go over well.

A little after nine pm your phone rang signaling it was time to let her know just that.

“You can’t be serious? You aren’t coming home tomorrow?” The ‘mom voice’ was in full effect.

“I am taking a few days for myself Scar. I need it. A change of scenery and peace. I am a mess and I can’t take it anymore.” There was a pause from her before the sigh. No doubt, she had a lot to say but she refrained from saying it.

“Okay…”

“Okay? Really? Just okay? No demanding I return home this instant? Who cast a spell on my sister?” Her quiet laugh sounded in your ear.

“[Y/N], I love you. You are right about everything you said. Get out of town for a while and see what the rest of the world looks like. I can’t keep you all to myself without hurting you further. I thought I could make you better but you are right. You’re a mess and you need to the time to fix yourself. Just be safe please.” The defeat in her voice hurt.

“Scarlet, it’s not like I am not going to go home. I just…”

“I know [Y/N/N]. Take the time sweetie. You need it. Look call me tomorrow or whenever you want. I will back off, I promise. Let you be yourself. Love you.” The call disconnected before you had the chance to respond. You thought you had hid your depression and exhaustion better. Obviously, you had not and people were seeing through the front. The guilt that swelled inside of you made your stomach turn. No other being should have to take on the chaos that swirled around within you every moment. Especially your sister. She too, had to deal with the death of her parents. 

It was difficult to fight back the tears but you did it. Swallowing them down and pushing against the darkness that tried to take over your thoughts. The exhaustion this caused only furthered your desire to rest and find some sort of peace with the new day. As you lay in bed trying to find comfort in the strange place a few of the errant tears streamed onto the pillow. “Goddess please give me the strength to find what will bring back the light.”

Your hopes had been that you would feel completely better after a good night’s sleep. That the heaviness in your chest would no longer plague every breath you took. It was not what would happen. Though, you were slightly more rested, it all remained. 

There was a text on your phone from Scarlet wishing you a good morning. It took a lot of will power to not call her sobbing. You wished it would all go away. The exhaustion, the depression… Was it too much to ask to feel human again?

Once you stood up from the bed, you took a few long deep breaths to assist with pushing on through your day. Calling on your powers, you tried to fill yourself with light in an attempt to reenergize yourself. Even if it was only for a short time. As you made your way downstairs, the woman who owned the B&B met you at the base of the stairs. “Morning Miss Avery. I have breakfast ready and waiting in the dining room. Would you like any coffee?”

You could smell the sugary sweetness of syrup coming from the direction of the other room. “Actually do you have any tea?” The woman beamed at you as she nodded.

“A girl after my own heart. I have a lovely mint, chamomile and a black tea. Which would you prefer?”

“Mint please! Thank you so much.” That little bit of comfort in the form of hot liquid and a pinch of sweetness, helped make the rest of your morning. With the belly full of food and tea, you set out to explore the little town. 

You knew there was a lot of history in this town just as there was in Salem. But in Mystic Falls, there were just as many stories of vampires as there were witches. Walking along the streets it was easy to feel the power the emanated from everything. Perhaps before you left you would perform a ritual to see some of the old events, see what had been covered up in the history books.

Being out in the clean air helped your mood a great deal. Paired with the tea and breakfast you had, everything did not look as dark as it felt the previous night. By lunchtime, you were starving from all the walking. The Mystic Grill was downtown and looked to be fairly busy. Busy by this little town’s standards at least. You found a quiet booth off to the side of the main dining area. It gave you the vantage to people watch around the room and private enough for you to read one of the books you had packed in your bag.

A good-looking guy, who introduced himself as Matt, came to take your order. “What can I get you?”

“Umm how about… a burger and fries, a water and two shots of chilled tequila.” He laughed at the combination. 

“Sure thing.” As he walked off a group walked in, talking loud and all over each other. Bonnie was talking to another pretty girl with long dark hair. Your eyes made contact, causing her to smile and wave. You returned them both as she told her friends she would be right back.

“Hey, [Y/N]. How goes the exploring?”

“Actually not bad. This town is beautiful and so much history. I have had a good time. Now I am going to eat and decide what I want to do for the rest of the afternoon. Maybe explore more, maybe nap. Who knows.” Matt returned with your drinks as he said hello to Bonnie. Of course, everyone here knew each other.

“Oh a little liquid lunch?” She laughed as you downed one of the shots. The cool liquid burning as it slide down. It was wonderful.

“Nope just an appetizer.” 

“I need to get back to my friends but don’t forget Grams wants you over for dinner tonight. She said six sharp.” 

“I will be there.” The burger was delicious and it hit the spot. Combined with the two tequila shots you felt ten times better. You left Matt a big tip and a wink as you waved goodbye from across the room. As you left the Grill, you were not paying attention to where you were going and walked right into the solid chest of someone else. Your bag fell to the group as a flurry of apologies flew from both of your lips.

“I’m so sorry…”

“I’m sorry!” When you had the chance to look up to see who you had run into, all you could see were forest green eyes, wide with shock.

“Mary...” Hearing the name of your mother sent your heart racing.

“How do you know my mother?”


	2. Chapter 2

“Mary is your mother?” Nodding slowly you bent down to retrieve your fallen bag. He bent down too as he realized what you were doing. “I’m sorry I should have been paying more attention.”

Your hand and his grazing each other’s as you both grabbed for the bag. One of your more annoying abilities was triggered at the contact sending an image into your mind of the man standing before you. He was arguing with the girl Bonnie had walked into the Grill with one moment, in the next he sped across a parking lot at an inhuman speed. Of course, you would meet a damn vampire the second day you were here. Your body stiffened a moment before he handed you the bag.

“I’m Stefan.” He watched you carefully as you clutched the bag against you.

“[Y/N].”

“Nice to meet you, [Y/N]. If you are Mary’s daughter then I would guess you have her abilities. Like visions when you touch objects or people.” How would he know your mother? It was so odd.

“Yes, I do. Just like now when I saw you. I know what you are.” Stefan laughed quietly as he looked down at the ground quickly then back up to you.

“She knew instantly too. She hugged me then froze just like you did. Apple didn’t fall far from the witch tree.” The way he smiled, was friendly and relaxed. Perhaps he was not one of the more sinister of his brethren.

“How did you know her?” His smile disappeared as you asked the question. The way you phrased it.

“How did I know her? She isn’t…”

“She and my father were murdered six months ago.” The words shoved the blade through your heart forcing the pain to bubble to the surface once more.

“I’m sorry. Your mother was an amazing woman. Smart, funny.” One of his hands came to rest on your shoulder, trying to convey his sympathy.

“You did not answer my question.” A small smile appeared as he nodded.

“You’re right I didn’t. It’s a story that may take a while. I know you are just leaving but if you have the time we can sit and I can tell you all about it.” There was a reason you were called to this town. Maybe this was it. Maybe you were supposed to have some closure and learn more about the woman you thought about every hour of every day.

“As long as you keep the tequila coming. I have a feeling I am going to need it.” The rich laugh of his caused a warm feeling in your chest.

“I think that can be arranged.” Moving to open the door, Stefan motioned for you to go first. You walked back to the same table with him steps behind you. As you sat, he remained standing. “Give me a minute; I need to let my friends know I won’t be joining them.”

You nodded as you sat back against the booth, letting out a long breath. Stefan walked over to the table Bonnie and her friends were seated. Bonnie would have to know what he was and she seemed pretty stable. So maybe this guy wasn’t so bad, even for a vampire. Matt returned to the table with that same grin from before.

“What? You couldn’t get enough of the burger?”

“No it was the tequila. Bring back a bottle now.” Stefan took the seat across from you, nodding up to Matt.

“Two glasses and the bottle, if you would.” Matt went off to bring what was ordered while you and Stefan stared at the other.

“Do you understand how strange this is for me to sit here with you?” He looked confused as he clasped his hands together in front of him on the table.

“It can’t be any stranger than me sitting here with a witch.”

“I don’t think it is strange for you. You are friends with Bonnie.” That smile appeared as he motioned his clasped hands towards you.

“True but I am just Stefan Salvatore. I just happen to be a vampire.” Perhaps you would tell him at some point how is happened. However, not until after he told you about your mother.

“When did you meet my mother?” Matt chose that time to return with your bottle and glasses. You could only pray that you would be coherent enough to walk back to the B&B after all was said and done. Once he left, Stefan began his story, pouring a glass for the both of you.

“I met Mary in Boston when she was eighteen. She took a weekend for herself and went to explore. She was taking pictures down at the harbor when some jerk bumped her off the dock. I caught her hand as she slipped, keeping her from falling in. When I pulled her up she hugged me, thanking me for saving her from soaking clothes and a useless camera.”

This was a story you had never heard from her. That was a dark time when she had met Scarlet’s father and all the drama surrounding the pregnancy and their relationship. Stefan’s tale must have been just before all of that happened.

“She always was taking pictures. I have boxes at home I can’t bear to go through yet.” Flashes of memories from as far back as you could remember, your mother always had a camera in her hand if she was not elbow deep in soil. She was the reason you fell in love with horticulture. Stefan flashed another sympathetic smile.

“We ended up talking for hours. She was this whirlwind of a personality that just drew everyone to her.” Downing the first shot quietly you nodded. It was nice to hear about her from someone other than family. Family was biased. “We spent the whole weekend together. Exploring the city and its history. On Monday morning just before she drove home she hugged me and said she hoped I would be able to keep my thirst in line since I had been trying so hard around her.”

He laughed looking down at the glass clasped in his hands. “I had been trying for a long time to keep myself in check. There have always been difficulties. But, not with her. There was no thirst or thought of her blood. We just enjoyed each other’s company.”

“Did you two… umm…” Stefan shook his head.

“No it wasn’t like that. We were friends and found it easy to talk to one another. Maybe it was because we were both of a different world than almost everyone else on the planet. We needed someone like us to talk to, that wasn’t family or friends.”

“A breath of fresh air?” He gave a short laugh as he took a shot of the tequila.

“Exactly.”

“That is me right now. I need… air.” You could see the question in his eyes. But you were not quite ready to say it.

“You lost contact because she got pregnant with my sister. Scarlet’s father was… not a good man. He kept her from her family until the baby was born then took off.” He did not say anything at first, looking like he had many things on his mind.

“I had thought of her many times over the years. Wondered what she was doing if she was still even alive. Then I run into you… I swear it was like seeing her again. You look so much like her. I thought for a moment she had been turned. When you spoke, I knew you weren’t her. But… you could pass for her easily.” As you grew, you had been told by nearly everyone that you looked like your mother. You did not always believe it as your mother was this beautiful woman and you were… well just you.

“Thank you. It’s nice to hear sometimes.” Another shot for you before any of those damn tears tried to make their way down your cheeks.

“I don’t want to upset you. If you don’t want to tell me you don’t have to. But I feel like I need to ask. What happened to her?” Of course the words were coming. Even without the aid of your powers you knew he would eventually ask. Stefan had been a friend to your mother. Even for a short time, he had the right to know.

“My mother had a heart bigger than anyone I know. She loved and trusted with every fiber of her being. Always seeing the good in people even when they didn’t deserve it.” Dread flashed over his features. While he did not know yet what the details where Stefan knew they would not be good.

“My mother was a fairly well known witch in Salem and the surrounding areas. She was powerful and would help those who needed it when asked. A pair of vampires had requested and given a half payment for a pair of daylight rings. When she completed the spelling of them, the vampires slit her throat then ripped my father’s heart out as my mother watched in her last moments.” You words were quiet towards the end as it was difficult to even think of what happened. “It was covered up with an animal attack story by the coven.”

Stefan’s posture had changed dramatically in the last few moments. “Do you know who these vampires were?” Shaking your head, you took the third shot. You were going to have to walk back to the B&B for a long nap after this.

“I never saw them. Mom had just mentioned what she was doing for them. I found their bodies later when I went over for dinner.” Stefan took another shot of his own looking upset.

“Mary didn’t deserve that. She was a good person. Neither one of them did. I’m sorry you lost both your parents, [Y/N].” One of his hands clasped yours squeezing gently.

“Thanks. I think I need to go sleep this off. I’m… not good right now.” You grabbed your bag before sliding out of the booth.

“I can take you wherever you need to. Where are you staying?” He set some money on the table trying to get up and follow.

“I’m staying at the Brookwood, but I want to walk. I need the air and to walk off some of this.” Continuing to follow, Stefan made sure to walk around you opening the door again.

“Fine we can walk. I’m not going to let you walk alone.” Shrugging it off you started off in the direction of the Brookwood. Neither of you spoke but it was nice to have him there in case you did. It kept you from falling too far into the darkness of your mind. Why was it like this all the time now?

“You know I used to be a lot more like her.” Stefan looked over to you as he walked with his hands in his pockets.

“Like her how?”

“I used to be happy and loved life. I enjoyed working on my greenhouse. I practiced my craft… I was a fucking human being.” The frustration and despair came out louder, than you wanted.

“[Y/N] you lost two of the most important people in your life. You are allowed to mourn and be sad and angry. It’s part of grieving.” The wise words he expressed did nothing because you had heard it before.

“I thought it was supposed to get better at some point. Maybe easier if not better. It is not getting easier. Not at all. I feel like I was to scream all the time. Or sleep.” A hand came to rest on your shoulder as he pulled you close, forcing you to face him.

“There is no time limit on grief or pain. Allow yourself the time to heal and it will happen.” There was so much you wanted to say, to argue. Instead, Stefan wrapped his arms around you and held you as the tears finally broke free. After a few minutes, you felt like a complete ass and pulled away, wiping your face.

“I’m sorry. We just met and here I am crying like an idiot all over you.” Stefan laughed quietly

“You aren’t an idiot. I think we could be friends as your mom and I were for that short weekend. Maybe it is something to do with you Wallace witches and vampires.” A laugh was able to bubble up from you. Something you had not done much of recently.

“Wallace and Avery witches maybe. I’m [Y/N] Avery.”

“You’re an Avery witch too? So two lines of witches? Interesting.” Interesting did not cover it. There were things about you due to your unique genetic situation that few people knew. “I have a proposition for you.”

Raising a brow, you were not sure you were ready for a proposition from a vampire.

“Not like that. We are almost back to the Brookwood. How about you sleep today and tomorrow I can take you out to this lake to breathe some fresh air. It’s like a two hour hike but it is worth it.” Stefan looked hopeful as he crossed his arms over his chest.

It did sound like it would be fun and maybe actually clear your mind. With a slow nod, you tried a show a small smile. “I would like that.”

“Great, I will pick you up around nine. Make sure you sleep tonight.” He walked off in the direction of the Grill as you watched him for a few minutes. You wished your mom were still around just so you could tell her about meeting Stefan.

 

Dinner that night at Sheila and Bonnie’s had been nice. The food was great, and it was fun to be able to catch up, hearing old stories. Sheila made you promise though before you left town you would stop to see her to say goodbye. That was an easy promise. Sleeping that night came easier than most other nights. You were so exhausted that you did not remember your head hitting the pillow. Dreams throughout the night changed. They were different and honestly, you could not tell if they were truly dreams or visions. Some felt so real.

Stefan was right on time in the morning in a sweet looking vintage car. Not that you had any clue what type of car it was but it was beautiful. The drive out to the trail took about thirty minutes so you talked more about your mom and what she did after leaving Boston. It was weird talking about so many things with someone you just met, but Stefan made it easy. Once you had gotten onto the trail, he gave you a chance to ask questions of your own.

You heard all about his life in the 1800’s and how Katherine turned him. She sounded like a total psycho and you hoped you never had to cross her path. The stories about the fighting and subsequent making up between him and his brother Damon were shocking. To go so long fighting with a sibling you just could not imagine. Scarlet was your sister and your best friend, you were not sure where you would be without her friendship and support.

Stefan brought you to a lake in the middle of the forest. It was quiet and clear and it felt like the world around you stopped for just that sliver of time. It felt like it would break a spell if you disturbed it even with talking. So, you both sat quietly. You looked around the scene spread out before you, while Stefan watched your awe and amazement. It was as though he was seeing this place again with new eyes, yours eyes.

After a while, he could not help but break the silence. “Feeling any better?”

His voice startled you for a moment before you looked over at him with a smile. Nodding as you looked back to the water and a bird that happened to be flying over it. “Very much so. I have felt so disconnected from nature and the earth. This makes me feel like I am slowly getting back to it.”

“You will get back to something of your former self. I know you have probably heard it a million times but just give it time.” He was right, you had heard it many times but this may have been the first time you felt it was true. The hike back to the car was filled with more sharing and this time, laughs. Somehow, in the short twenty-four hours you had known him, you became friends with Stefan. He understood the bizarre world you lived in and having to hide parts of you from the rest of the world. There were parts that you kept from your sister, as she hated the magic side of your lives. With Stefan, though you did not feel that. It felt good.

When you arrived back at the car, you saw a text from Scarlet.

**_Call me when you get a chance tonight. The lawyer called._ **

Oh, that was never a good sign.


	3. Chapter 3

“Well isn’t that just lovely.” Stefan looked over as you climbed into his car.

“Something wrong?”

“My sister said the lawyers called. That is never a good thing.” Slipping on the seatbelt you leaned your head against the headrest.

“Lawyers for what?” He started the car before clicking his own belt.

“My parents’ estate. We have been dealing with them since day one. All the property stuff and money has been a pain in the ass. I’m ready for it to be over. They have us jumping through hoops and I think they just want us to give up and let them take it all. But I refuse. The houses have been in our families for generations. I’m not letting anyone take them if I can avoid it.” The frustration rolled off you as you spoke.

“I would feel the same if I was in your position. Fight for your family’s legacy.” It was nice to have someone to vent to that was not Scarlet. “You have more than one house in Salem?”

“Oh no. Just the one in Salem that belonged to my mother’s family. My father grew up between Salem and New Orleans, so his family built a house down there. We would spend summers there when we were kids.” He nodded as he drove back towards town.

“New Orleans is quite the town. Lots of witches I can see why the family stayed.” The tone of his voice changed as he spoke.

“Is something wrong?”

“No. New Orleans is just… There are many dangers there.” This piqued your interest.

“Like more vampires?” Stefan laughed at your guess.

“You are too smart or too much of a psychic.” It was your turn to laugh.

“No I think I am just good at reading people, sometimes.” For the ride home, Stefan steered the conversation away from the phone call you would have to make when you returned to the Brookwood. When he pulled up to the drive, you sighed. “I guess this is the end of the good part of the day. Thank you for today. It has helped more than you will ever know.”

“I’m glad you enjoyed it. I hope that your phone call is nothing that will ruin the day. You deserve at least one day of calm and peace.” Squeezing his hand, you turned to open the door. “Hey [Y/N]?”  
Looking back, you could see he had something weighing on his mind, a conflict of some sort. “Yeah?”

“My brother is throwing a party tonight at the house… You should drop by. I know you aren’t staying in town much longer but… I want to see you before you go.” It was hard to describe the feelings that warred behind his eyes. Something between fear and hope.

“You want me to meet the rest of your friends?” You joked trying to get him to smile. It worked as a grin broke the seriousness of his face.

“I mean yeah that would probably happen too, and my brother. But, I do want to see you before you leave. I’ve… well I have really enjoyed spending time with you.” Your own smile widened considerably at his confession.

“I would love to. Text me your address and time. I will be there.” Climbing out of the car, you waved, watching Stefan take off down the street. Perhaps today would not be a total disaster.

“Do you want the good news or the bad news first?”

“Ugh I hate that. Just tell me the bad and maybe the good will outshine the bad afterwards.” Sighing loudly you fell back onto the bed.

“Fine. We owe $15,000 on the New Orleans property for unpaid taxes. They want $10,000 in the next thirty days and the remaining $5,000 the thirty days from that. If not the city will set a lien on the house and start the process of foreclosure and seize the property for the unpaid balances.” That statement sent a dagger through your heart. How were you going to come up with that much money in sixty days? You felt as though you were going to be sick.

“Do you want to hear the good news?” After the previous statement, you had forgotten there was good news. You could only hope that it would be something that could ease the pain.

“Yes please.”

“This is it; we do not have to deal with the lawyers and the estate issues anymore. Everything has been dealt with. The back taxes on the Salem house are paid, as are the lawyers. There isn’t any money left because mom and dad were struggling to pay the two houses and never said a word. However, I have been left the Salem house and you have been given the New Orleans house. That way they both won’t be as risk of loss if something happened to one of us. I was thinking…”

There was no doubt in your mind of what she was going to say next. “No you are not going to use the house as collateral Scarlet. There has to be another way.” The sigh from the other end was one of frustration.

“How else do you think you can come up with fifteen grand, [Y/N]? Short of selling your body many times over, which I forbid you to do, what else is there?”

“I have some in savings from the business. I will figure out the rest. That probably means though I have to head down there to talk to the bank. Road trip it is.” Scarlet did not like the idea of emptying your savings leaving your business with nothing. She really did not like that fact you would be down in Louisiana without her and where she could not keep an eye on you. But there was nothing that could be done now. Not if you wanted to save the house and property. The rest of your conversation centered on what was happening in Salem. She told you about the coven leader’s declining health. Emmaline had become frailer over the last few months and would most likely pass soon. Doctors had been baffled and could not explain why her health failed so rapidly.

When she died, you thought, it would be another devastating blow to the coven, especially after losing both of your parents such a short time ago. It made you want to drive home but there were more important things you needed to do now. At some point, you would return to Salem, but your family was the priority now.

 

Stefan texted you a little while later with the address and to be there by seven. You did not really have anything to wear as you had only packed for a few days. There was a thrift shop down the road from the Mystic Grill. Thankfully, it was cheap since you were now in a whole lot of debt. An hour later, you had a cute skirt and top that looked pretty good on you. The drive to the house did not take long but you were shocked at the size of the house. Well more like mansion. Of course, Stefan never mentioned that.

There were cars lined up down the long driveway and loud music blaring as you entered the house. No one would have heard you if you had knocked on the door so you just walked in. There were people everyone dancing, drinking and having a good time. Stefan saw you from across the room, smiling as he walked over.

“Glad you came. I hope it wasn’t too hard to find.” There was nothing you could do but smile at him.

“No it was easy. Though you failed to mention you live in a castle.” He laughed as he sipped at the drink from the crystal glass in his hand.

“Not a castle, home. Come let me introduce you to everyone and get you a drink.” Stefan led you over to a group gathered by the French doors. You recognized a few of them from the Mystic Grill the day before.

“[Y/N], these are my friends Elena, Caroline, you know Bonnie already and my brother Damon. Guys this is [Y/N].” Everyone exchanged pleasantries and chatted for a little while. Stefan’s friends were nice and welcoming. It struck you as odd how the group formed such tight bonds being from so many different places. Vampires, witches, and whatever the Elena girl was. Just standing in her presence, you could feel she was not just a human. There was something else to her. Everyone had his or her own secrets.  
Several drinks later, you were dancing with Stefan having a great time. Probably the best time you had in a long time. After a while, you were growing tired of dancing and needed a break. He nodded, “let’s go somewhere quieter.”

It sounded like a bad pick up line but you let him take you by the hand to lead you outside to the large patio area. There were chairs set in two separate sitting areas. You sat down next to him one of the long chairs. The alcohol was swimming in your head as you looked over at him.

“I hope your phone call was better than you thought.” That brought reality back to the forefront of your mind.

“It was not what I was expecting. However, it is something I have to deal with. Which means I will be leaving soon to take care of my business. Tonight though I just want to be [Y/N] who is a normal human being and having a good time drinking and dancing.” He laughed as he leaned his head against his hand.

“A normal human being, huh? Well I think we can work on that. For tonight at least.” The two of you talked for hours. The alcohol in both your systems only fueled the conversation further. Some hours later the conversation started to slow as you had both leaned closer to the other. Before you knew it, his lips were pressed lightly against yours. You smiled before pulling him closer. It felt good… He felt good.

The kiss deepened and lingered over the next few minutes. Stefan’s lips moved down to your neck causing a warmth to build inside of you. If this continued, you would happily pull him upstairs to wherever his room was for more privacy. One of your hands gripped his shirt ensuring he would not pull away. As his lips returned to yours an image appeared in your mind of the girl with long dark hair, Elena. Stefan was laying with Elena in his arms looking up at the stars. They were happy and laughing. Another image followed of them declaring their love to one another.

It confused you for a moment not understanding as you had seen Damon and Elena together, looking very much in love. A last image appeared of a very ugly fight between them. All the pieces fell into place. Stefan had loved and lost Elena to his brother. What you were seeing were his thoughts at this moment as he tried to move on from her. Pulling back, you searched over his face. His heart was not over her, as much as he was trying with you. That hurt for a few reasons. The most important was that this wonderful man had hurt so much and had to watch every day while his brother openly loved the girl that had once been his.

The other was that you could feel something that could grow deeply between you and Stefan. But it could not be until his heart was free. He looked curiously at you, unaware of your thoughts and knowledge of his. “I hope that was not too forward. Though I think you liked it too, [Y/N]. Or was it just me?”

The warm smile he gave you brought your own out. Resting a hand on his cheek, you could see the want he had for you but the image appeared of him watching Damon and Elena just before you arrived at the party, was the nail that sealed that coffin. For the moment at least. “No I liked it a lot, Stefan. I like you…”

“I hear a ‘but’ coming.” You sighed as you nodded slowly.

“I like you a lot Stefan. It’s been a long time since I have liked someone.”

“If it’s because I am a vampire…” This time shaking your head.

“It has nothing to do with being a vampire, Stefan. Though, perhaps me being a witch can cause an issue. I can occasionally see what people are thinking.” Narrowing his eyes in confusion, he shook his head.

“I don’t understand.”

“I saw what you were thinking when we were kissing. I saw Elena.” Running a hand through his hair, Stefan sighed loudly sitting back against the chair.

“[Y/N], I… Look it wasn’t anything against you. I have history…” Holding a hand up, you stopped him from continuing.

“You don’t have to explain anything to me that you don’t want to, Stefan. They are your thoughts and I’m sorry I inadvertently intruded on them. But I don’t want to be the person you kiss and her the person you think of.” The sad smile he gave you cause another ache in your chest.

“You’re right, you deserve better. I am having a hard time… letting go. You made me want to let go though. It’s only been a few days, but they have been a great few days. Maybe someday…”

“Maybe someday we can see what this is. When you are ready to put everything in the past.” Stefan leaned over to pull you into his arm, hugging you tightly.

“Can I call you when I’m ready?” You laughed, whispering quietly in his ear.

“You can call me anytime Stefan. We are friends too you know.” He was the one that pulled away this time.

“Yes we are and I am grateful for that. You ready to head back to the party?” You both danced with his friends for a while though you did not drink anymore. Blaming the drive back to the Brookwood and the early morning that you would have to get up and leave for New Orleans. It was almost three in the morning by the time you made it back to the bed and breakfast. A few hours sleep and a good breakfast later you walked out to your Jeep to start the next step of your journey.

Stefan was parked behind you, waiting for you to come out. You smiled wide as you saw him climbing out of his car. “Shouldn’t you still be sleeping off all that booze from last night?”

“Lots of strong black coffee. I couldn’t let you leave without saying a proper goodbye.”

“I’m glad you did.” Throwing your bag into the backseat, you walked towards him before leaning against the Jeep. “I’ve had a great time Stefan thank you. I needed this more than I can explain.”

“I know you did. I could see it that first day. But, I needed it too. Makes me realize there are things I can’t change and many things I need to. Promise me something before you go?” That had you intrigued.

“What’s that?”

“Promise me you will be careful. New Orleans is dangerous for so much more than the drinking and partying. There is a darkness there that… You may not come back from.” The sober look on his face forced you to realize the seriousness of it all.

“I promise I will be careful. I’m not going there to cause trouble. I just want to save my family’s history.” He hugged you close once more.

“You’re a witch. I have a feeling trouble is drawn to you. If you need help, you know where to find me. I will be there as soon as I can. Got it?” Nodding you squeezed one more time before pulling away.

“I got it. Thank you, Stefan.” Walking to the opposite side of the Jeep, you climbed up. There was no need to say ‘goodbye’. You both knew you would see each other again, one way or another.


	4. Chapter 4

Your drive started out a little sad. Between leaving Mystic Falls which had really turned into a lot of fun, and the fact you were going to try to save your family’s estate, your emotions had been on a bit of a roller coaster. Sending up a prayer to the Gods for guidance and strength you started the rather long journey. After the first seven hours you stopped for a late lunch/early dinner and gas. You called Scarlet and talked to her while you ate alone in the little diner. She tried her best to cheer you up, which did help slightly. It made your meal better at least.

After an hour, you were back on the road for another six. It was hard to keep your eyes open by the time you found a motel to crash for the night. Originally you had wanted to drive right though until you hit New Orleans. Of course stopping when needed for gas and a bathroom, but that was not happening. Pouring yourself into bed, you were out for hours. Sunlight through the dingy curtain and your phone going off woke you sometime the next day.

It was too bright to open your eyes fully so you did not look at the caller. “Hello?”

“Did I wake you?” Stefan’s voice asked from the other end.

“Mmmhmm.”

“I’m sorry. I figured you would be awake by now. It’s noon.”

“Noon? Holy shit. I slept like fourteen hours.” Sitting up you tried to remember the last time you had slept that long.

“You alright?” He sounded concerned as you ran your fingers through your hair, staring out the window.

“Umm yeah, just tired I guess.”

“I take it you didn’t make it to New Orleans yet since you said it’s been fourteen hours.” With a sigh, you leaned back against the headboard.

“Nope. I am somewhere in Alabama.” You heard a soft laugh from the other end.

“Alabama… that place a hundred years ago…”

“It’s too early for a history lesson, Stefan.” That gifted you with another laugh, which brought a smile to your lips.

“Fine, fine. Calling me ancient or something. I just wanted to see how you were. I was… well honestly I was worried about you.” That caused a flip of your heart.

“Thank you for the worry but I will be okay. I promise.”

“You can’t promise that, [Y/N]. You are a witch and our world…. It isn’t safe. I think you know that more than most.” He was starting to sound like Scarlet.

“I know, I know. I will do what I can to stay safe. Okay?”

“Please do. I will always come to help if you need me.” The rest of the conversation moved on to your plans for travel that day. Stefan made you promise to call him that night when you arrived. He threatened to follow you down there if you did not.

 

Hours later in the Southern sun and heat, you finally made it to New Orleans. It had been several years since you had been there but it smelled exactly the same as you drove down one of the main streets. However, the feel was different. No longer were you with your parents during happy times and summer vacations. This time alone, and as a more powerful witch you could feel the essence of magic that permeated so much of the city.

You stopped first at one of the small markets to pick up food, and a few cleaning supplies. Unsure of how dusty everything would be and what your mother had actually kept in stock. Your parents had last been down over the summer and were supposed to come back for Mardi gras. But they were killed not long after returning to Salem in September. It made your heart hurt thinking about it.

As you drove towards the road that would take you to the house, you saw a witch’s shop off to the right. Without thinking, you pulled into the sole parking spot just outside. As you slowly walked inside the strong smell of incense swirled together with the fragrances of the different herbs that hung from a racks close to the register. A beautiful woman with dark skin and a high ponytail called out to her from behind the counter. “Welcome. Anything I can help you find?”

You could see the coven tattoo on her forearm as she set the book down she had in her hands. “Sage? I need to bless and purify my home. Make sure there is nothing there to keep me up at night.”

“I have a few bundles over here, sugar.” The woman walked over to the rack that was close to the front window, picking up one of the bundles and extending it out to you. Your hand brushed hers as you took the sage. There had been a flash of power between the touch but she said nothing, only eyeing you warily. “Uhh… is there anything else I can get you? I have some lovely protection crystals.”

“Not today. I need to see what is there before I go stocking up. Thank you though. I am glad to see there is a place if I need anything.” She smiled as you followed to the register.

“Name’s Amberline, sugar. It’s my shop; if you ever need anything just let me know. I’ve got more than what is out here. For those… events that need an extra kick.” With a wink, she finished the transaction handing you the now bagged bundle of sage. As you exited the shop, the bag and your purse went flying as you went to the ground, landing square on your ass.

A flurry of apologies came with a pair of strong hands lifting you at an incredible pace back to your feet. Hands that were a bit too powerful to be human. A teenage girl and a guy not too much younger than you… or did not look too much younger than you both were scrambling to pick up your strewn items. “I am so sorry. I was reading my book and…”

“It’s fine, don’t worry. I’m good.” You wiped off your now sore ass as you looked between them. He was a vampire; there was no missing the air about him. But here in the daylight he tried to hide it. She, with the book she had now clutched in her arms was a witch. The book looked to be a tome of spells. The vampire handed you your belongings with a shy smile.

“Yeah sorry. We should have been paying attention.” Taking your purse and the bag of sage, you smiled.

“Really, it’s okay. It was an accident.” A flash of an image appeared in your mind of the girl frustrated over something. She slammed her hand down on a table as you realized the spell she had been working over. “Add less of the flower petals next time. Less is more in some cases.”

You walked off towards your Jeep, flashing a wink at her. The girl looked like she was in shock as her mouth hung open. The rest of your trip to the house was uneventful. As you pulled into the driveway and the house came into view, pain gripped your heart. All the memories here with your parents came rushing back. By the time, you parked the Jeep you were a crying mess. The flower garden in the front was overgrown but held the ghosts of the memories of you planting all the season’s flowers each summer with your mother.

The old hammock was torn and tattered but reminded you of the lazy afternoons you would drink sweet tea with your father as you relaxed together in it. Sage was not going to rid the house of everything. Sometimes the memories would cause more harm than anything else would.

You made yourself a sandwich for dinner eating it as you stood looking at the formal living room. The house had been part of a large plantation at one time, but much of the land had been sold over the years. The main house had burned in the 1920’s though it was never found out how or why. The lone survivor was the eldest son who then inherited the land. He took over one of the other larger houses on the plantation that his uncle and aunt had lived in. There he raised his own family passing the property down to his children.

Many years later when your grandfather had died just before you were born, your father inherited what was left of the land and the house. Now here you stood looking at all the covered furniture deciding that it would wait until the morning. You wanted to walk outside and listen to the quiet before you tried to lay down to sleep.

Walking onto the back porch you leaned against one of the large white columns sighing loudly. You father had told you that he had started building a greenhouse in the back yard. It was no doubt to entice you to join them during their trips to New Orleans for the summers. However, it would not have surprised you if they had started to plan to make it more than just the summerhouse. While they had not been of retirement age yet, Salem was bitter cold during the winters. After a while, it ate away at you.

The basic frame of the greenhouse was up. It needed a lot more work but it would be almost as large as the one you had back home. The thought of all of the different plants you could grow down here all year long popped into your mind. Which led to you taking a walk through the framework. Your hand brushing over the wood beams that your father had put up himself. Another image appeared in your mind of him with his radio blaring 80’s music as he sang along horribly. Hammering away as your mom was not far off in a lounger reading a book.

There was so much work for you to do around the place but you had to figure out if you could even save the property from being taken away. Fifteen thousand was a lot, but you would do everything you in your power to make it. Instead of a call, you sent Stefan a quick text that you had arrived safely. It just was not in you to have a full conversation. Too many things were running through your thoughts. You did not sleep as well that night as you had the previous night. Nightmares of the house taken away plagued you.

 

In the morning, you were up early drinking a second cup of coffee by the time eight rolled around. Dressing as nicely as you could in the clothes you had, you made your way to the bank. A balding man about your height had ushered you to his desk as soon as you walked in. “Paul Thompson, miss. Please tell me how I can help such a lovely lady today.”

The strong New Orleans accent could not be missed as he stood until you had sat in front of him. Explaining the situation and him pulling the information up on the computer, he shook his head. “Now there’s not a whole lot I can do for you in this type of situation. How hard is it gonna be for you to come up with the money?”

“I only have about five thousand in my savings, which is from my business. I don’t know how I am going to come up with another five in thirty days and five more the thirty after that.” He tutted a bit in an attempt at understanding.

“Well are ya willing to sell the property? I mean that would pay it outright and you would be done with it.”

“No sir, I am not letting my family’s property go. I will figure out a way.” You clasped your hands together tightly on his desk.

“Thought so, well Miss Avery I look forward to working with ya on this. Please call me anytime if I can do anything to help. And… well I will talk with my manager and see if there isn’t maybe a little something we can do to ease a bit of this.” Standing you shined the brightest smile you could at him. Maybe it would soften him up a bit. Paul’s cheeks went flush red as he shook your hand.

“Thank you so much.” He babbled something you could not understand as you walked out the door. Once outside you took a long breath to give yourself a moment before you knew you had to prepare for the worst. You were going to have to find a job or two, perhaps three in the city to be able to even come close to what you needed. Even then, it was not likely you would do it. Nevertheless, refused to go down without a fight.

After walking along the streets for a while, watching the people bustle about New Orleans you found a little café that had outdoor seating. You were halfway through coffee and a beignet when something slammed down on the table spilling your coffee over your clothes and sending your sweet treat to the ground. A woman ran past holding her mouth before violently getting sick in the potted plant close by. Looking down at the table a purse that did not belong to you sat in the middle of the disaster.

“My apologies, she is… ill. Let me pay your bill and give you something for dry cleaning your clothes.” One of the most pleasant male voices you had ever heard spoke out as you looked up. The voice belonged to a face that had you forgetting to breathe. Handsome was not good enough of a word to describe him.

“Umm no… it’s alright. These clothes are old, they will wash.” Standing, you used one of the linen napkins to wipe some of the residual liquid from your pants. Your shirt font was covered as were both of your thighs. Good thing the coffee had cooled a bit before it happened. The woman came back looking embarrassed and still covering her mouth. The man handed her a handkerchief that she gladly accepted, wiping her face.

“I’m so sorry. I couldn’t stop it. I didn’t mean to ruin your clothes or your lunch.” You smiled, understanding the cause. The energy the woman put off was easily recognizable.

“Ginger root and lemon tea with a teaspoon of honey in the morning would help that.” The woman and man both looked confused.

“For the morning sickness. Ginger root and lemon tea with honey before your feet touch the floor. It’s a great help for it.” Both looked like they wanted to deny it but you shook your head. “If you want to keep it a secret it’s fine. But I swear it works.”

The man extended his hand towards you though the look on his face was one of serious questioning. “I am Elijah, Miss?”

Taking his hand you squeeze a bit as you shook. “[Y/N].”

Elijah nodded before releasing your hand. “Haley and I are deeply sorry for the trouble. If you won’t take money for dry cleaning, at least let me pay the check and for more of the beignets.”

“Yes, please. It would make me feel better for ruining your lunch and your clothes.” Haley smiled as she clasped her hands together. The look on her face broke your resolve.

“Alright, that’s fine. But really, it is no big deal. I just seem to have that kind of luck lately. Thank you for picking up the check. I hope you feel better, Haley.” You picked up your purse and walked back towards your Jeep. The feeling of their eyes still on you as you walked away. Stefan’s words of warning came to mind as you climbed up into the vehicle. The last day made you wonder if everyone in New Orleans was part of the supernatural world. The witches and vampire from the previous day, now this vampire and you were fairly certain a wolf, today. All you wanted was to save your home and grow flowers. You really did not think it was too much to ask.


	5. Chapter 5

Your phone started ringing as soon as you walked into the house. It was Stephan, which did not really surprise you. “Hey, Stephan.”

“How did the meeting at the bank go?” You sighed loud enough that he could hear it as you set your purse down on the table.

“It went. I have twenty-eight days to come up with five thousand dollars and fifty-eight to come up with another five. I am going to be clearing out my business account tomorrow and giving them that. I hope it will be something. Maybe they will work with me a bit if I should them something.” Groaning you looked down at your coffee covered clothes. “I really hope this comes out.”

“What comes out?”

“Coffee. Someone spilled coffee over my pants and shirt. I just hope it comes out. That and really hope the washer actually works.” Moving upstairs to change you put the phone on speaker.

“It sounds like you are already having a fabulous time down there. You will figure it out, [Y/N]. You are smart and hard working.” You smiled as you changed out of the soiled clothes and into something more comfortable. The conversation went on for a little while longer and ended as you promised you would call him tomorrow after you went job hunting.

The rest of the afternoon you cleaned like your life depended on it. All of the sheets were pulled off the furniture. Once you started coughing from the dust, you realized you probably should have opened the windows first. You were beyond exhausted by the time you finished scrubbing the kitchen floor that night. With another sandwich and beer in hand, you went to sit on the back porch. The light breeze blowing had the wind chime’s melody floating through the air. Old memories returned of the nights you and Scarlett would sit on the back porch eating watermelon, spitting the seeds out in the backyard. Your mother would never let you eat it inside because you both would be covered in the sticky juice before long and she wanted none of that all over her floors and furniture.

Leaning back on the chair you closed your eyes just letting the breeze tickle your cheeks. The sounds of the land around you filling your ears. An uneasy feeling crept slowly up your spine, as you sat up looking around. The darkness around the yard and the dim light from the house helped little with being able to see. Nevertheless, you could feel that something or someone was there. It felt like you were being watched. Standing from the chair slowly you looked around the backyard. The closeness of the trees did not help either. An army could probably hide in the vegetation out there. That thought did not help the growing anxiety you felt. 

Unsure of who might be out there you went back inside and locked the house up tight. The windows and doors all secured as well as using the crystals you had found earlier during your cleaning set up for protection. Tomorrow you would, in the light of day, make sure the house and land were protected well. You did not want to have to worry living here. Stephan’s warnings were echoing in your mind as you crawled into your bed to sleep. There was no sound sleep that night as every little noise woke you. By the time dawn came, you were exhausted and cranky.

With a mug of coffee and a donut, you sat in the same spot you had the previous night, daring someone to come from behind the trees. You did not get the same odd feeling as you had the previous night. Perhaps who or whatever had been there was gone. Finishing your food and coffee, you tried to push it to the back of your mind. There were applications to be put in and jobs to be found. Sending a quick prayer up to the Goddess for strength and guidance you drove back to town to start what you knew was going to be a long day.

By noon you had applied to four café’s including the one, you had been at the day before and three bars. When you were twenty-one you had been working as a server in a busy bar in Salem and eventually worked your way up to bartender. You were pretty damn good if you could say so yourself. The café had already scheduled an interview for the morning with the owner. That gave you some hope. The rest had all said they would call you if they had something. Which of course meant that you would not be hearing from them. The last place you decided to look in the Quarter before you spread to another parts of the city, was a bar called Rousseau’s. It looked to be fairly popular and you hoped that you could nab a night bartending or server job. A pretty blond was talking to a man sitting at the bar, a beer set before him. 

“Welcome to Rousseau’s. What can I get you?” The woman shot a bright smile your way.

“A job maybe?” You laughed as you slipped up onto one of the barstools.

“A job? What kind of job are you wanting?” She wiped down a glass before setting it back in place.

“Bartender or server. I’m in a bind and I need to find something quickly. I was a server for three years and a bartender for two before I started my own business.” The blond looked you over a moment before glancing off towards the back of the bar. 

“We are looking for a night bartender and occasional server. Let me talk to Marcel and see what he says. Can you wait a few minutes?” 

“Sure. My name is [Y/N] Avery. Just in case you need a name.” That bright smile appeared again.

“Nice to meet you [Y/N]. I’m Cami. Give me just a few.” Another woman came up and stood at the bar for her while she walked to the back. Pulling out your phone, you searched for more places just outside the Quarter to try. At this point, you were willing to try any place that was hiring.

Several minutes went by and Cami had still not returned. You were starting to get the feeling that this was a bad idea. With a sigh, you looked around the bar and took notice of the décor. It was not far off many of the other bars in the Quarter but it held a different vibe. There was an edge to it that you could not exactly put your finger on. Perhaps this was not a place you wanted to be. You were trying to lessen the stress in your life. Not take upon more. Standing from the stool you grabbed your purse but heard your name as you turned towards the door.

“[Y/N], hey, Marcel said to bring you back.” Cami had a raised brow questioning what looked like you leaving.

In your mind, you debated just shaking your head and thanking her for the effort but you did not think you were right for this place. However, the other part of your brain reminded you that you needed money. Ugh being an adult sucks. Trying to give a sincere smile you walked towards her. “Lead the way.”

Cami brought you down a short hallway to an office. It looked like the typical bar back office. However, the man sitting at the desk was anything but typical. What was with so many men in this city looking like models. You heard the door close behind you. It was an eerie sound as you looked back to the man sitting at the desk. “Cami says you are looking for a job. What exactly are you looking for?”

“I’m looking to not lose my house.” He laughed a deep rich laugh that made the hair on your arms stand up. Something was off, very off.

“So you need cash. I’m sure a pretty girl like you could make some easy money in this city.” The implications from that had you scowling.

“I’m not a hooker. Look if you don’t have a position, I don’t have to be here.” His features changed to more of an animal studying his prey. His eyes were dark, searching for something. A moment later, he had you against the wall by the neck. The speed at which he had done it and the strength he used to hold you there left no doubt, as to what he was. Damned if you were going to allow yourself to be harmed.

A few whispered words and a hand placed firmly on his chest Marcel flew back against the brick wall. “You will not touch me, vampire. Never again.”

You turned quickly to open the door finding another man standing there with a devilish smirk on his face. Danger rolling off him in waves. “Leaving so soon, love?” He walked in, forcing you back into the room. You moved quickly putting yourself in one of the corners of the office. If need be, you would bring the whole damn building down to get away.

“Let me out of here.” Marcel stood from the place on the floor he had slid down moving to stand next to the other man, rolling his shoulders a bit to rid some of the pain you had inflicted.

“Perhaps after we have a chat, little witch.” The accent was hard to place, as it sounded from several different places. “Tell me what brought you to our fair little town, hmm? Because it seems you have interacted with many connected with my family.”

“I don’t know who your family is, nor do I really care. I came here to save my family home. I needed money so I am looking for a damn job. Had I know a vampire ran this place I would have steered clear. I have had enough issues with vampires to last several lifetimes.” His nearly green eyes flashed.

“Your family home?” Your body was still ready for a fight, not understanding why this vampire was asking.

“Yes, my parents were brutally murdered by vampires last year and I got left to pick up the pieces. One of which is my family home which is bordering on being taken away. Therefore, I had to leave the safety, or supposed safety, of where I grew up in to come down to this place to try to remedy that. Is that enough of an explanation of why the hell I am in New Orleans?” Your breathing was starting to become ragged as you flexed your fingers. Preparing for a fight as the tension in the room was palpable.

Both men stood staring at you trying to gauge if your words were true. Both were not prepared for the explanation, especially the vampire portion. “So you mean to tell me you know nothing of my family and that you just coincidentally have come in contact with those close to me?”

“I don’t even know who you are or who you consider ‘close to you’.” He stepped closer, which caused you to lift a hand in warning. “Stay away from me. I am not an ordinary witch and I promise my blood will not be to your liking.”

“Vervain?” 

“I drink it in my tea or coffee every morning. I know the dangers out there… obviously.” A knock sounded at the door and Cami’s voice heard as she opened the door.

“Marcel I need… Klaus? What are you?” She spotted you standing in the corner. “What the hell is going on?”

“Nothing, love, we were just having a little chat with our new friend, [Y/N]. Weren’t we?”

“Klaus? As in Klaus Michaelson? Niklaus Michaelson? Fuck I need to get out of this town.” Your heart rate took off as if you were being chased by an animal. Honestly, that was not far from the truth.

“So you know me.”

“I know of you. The family of original vampires. Old tales passed down through each generation of witches about the ancient vampires who sired every line of vampires who walk upon the Earth.” Klaus laughed as he looked back to Cami.

“We aren’t going to hurt her. I promise.” Cami frowned as if she had heard that line before. 

“I swear Klaus I will quit if something happens to her.” Your eyes flashed over to the woman. She cracked a smile as she tried to give you some encouragement. Before leaving the room though this time, she left the door open.

“Now, [Y/N]… An Avery witch are you? That would make Elias Avery what… your grandfather?” Klaus asked as he crossed his arms over his chest.

“Wait… Avery? Like Jameson Avery?” Marcel stepped forward crossing his arms over his chest.

“Yes, he was my father.” Your eyes filled with tears that you fought to keep at bay.

“Jameson was one of the good guys. I knew him for a long time. Met him when he was six or seven. He tried taking on a bunch of bigger kids downtown for picking on another little boy. Scrappy little fighter even at that age. I kept an eye on him over the years, made sure he stayed out of trouble. Kept my distance, though, after the issues with the witches started. His family is of an old line. But he always treated everyone with respect, vampire, human, witch… He thought everyone should just let the others live in peace. Sad to know he isn’t around anymore. I would never hurt his children.” He nodded toward you as he went to sit on the edge of the desk, arms still over his chest.

Klaus had been studying you closely as you remained backed into the corner. You looked between the two men. “Am I allowed to leave now?”

“What are your plans once you leave this room?” Klaus asked as he stepped closer, causing you to narrow your eyes and flex your fingers towards him.

“I plan on looking for a damn job. I told you that already.”

“If you need a job you really are more than welcome here. If you have the experience you say you do, I need the help.” Marcel’s offer caused both you and Klaus to look at him. “We can try you out for tonight serving… If it works out, we both win in the end. You get a job and I get the help. What do you say?”

Your gaze went between Marcel and Klaus once more. “I don’t really think I am safe here.”

“You won’t be harmed by anyone while you are here. I promise you that.” Marcel glanced over at Klaus who rolled his eyes.

“I will leave you both, to your business. It was lovely to meet you [Y/N]. I have no doubt we will see each other again… soon.” Klaus sent you a look as he walked toward the open door; it caused your whole body to shiver in what was most likely fear. Stephan’s warnings about New Orleans were true and you hated it.

It was easier to breathe once Klaus had left, though you remained cautious. “I am serious about what I said. You have a job if you want it. No one will harm you here. You have my word.”

The dark brooding look was gone from Marcel’s face. In its place was one of the most inviting smiles you had ever seen. Vampire aside, the man was hot. You had no doubt the whole Quarter knew it too. The offer was playing around in your mind. “I guess… I guess it wouldn’t hurt to try it out and see what happens.”

“Great.” He stood up and walked over holding his hand out for you to shake. “Come back around seven, so I can show you around a bit.”

“And wear something that draws attention?” You smiled as you shook his hand.

“Hey you have been in this business before; you know what it takes for good tips.”

 

The rest of your afternoon was busy. Two phone calls for interviews came through for the café’s, and then you had to find something decent to wear for work that night. All of your good clothes were still in Salem. A phone call to Scarlet just as you got home had her ripping through your room trying to find the specific things you were asking for.

“I told you I did not want to be in this closest. I swear if some spirit comes flying out at me I am burning this place down.” You laughed as you closed the front door.

“It’s not that bad. Just stuff whatever you can in a box and send it down. I have nothing down here with me. Though I haven’t looked at any of mom’s stuff. But I doubt she had anything I would be able to wear to work. Well maybe not the night job. If I get the day job…” 

“You are going to work yourself to death, you know that right?” Scarlet sounded exhausted but you knew she was working crazy hours as well.

“Yeah well I will sleep when I die, right?” You could hear your sister snort through the phone.

“Whatever. You better not die on me too.” It was said in a half joking manner but you knew how much she meant it behind the humor. It was then you decided not to tell her about the events that had happened over the last few days. Scarlet did not need the stress.

“I won’t. Hey, I am going to grab a shower and try to remember what to do with my makeup before heading back tonight. I will call you tomorrow.”  
“Fine, call me late afternoon I have meetings in the morning. I will get this box sent out tonight hopefully I can overnight it and you will get it sometime tomorrow. Love you.” You could hear her pulling more clothes from hangers.

“Love you too. Thank you.” The call ended and you sighed loud. It was killing you not to be able to explain everything to your sister. However, she was still having a difficult time with everything. Perhaps someday.

 

You arrived at Rousseau’s right on time wearing tight black pants, a low cut sleeveless teal top and a pair of heeled boots you found in your mother’s closet. It took you a little longer than you planned to fix your makeup and hair but it had been a while since you actually had to dress in more than shorts and a t-shirt while digging in the dirt. Cami was at the bar talking to Marcel when they both saw you enter. “[Y/N] glad you came back. I was wondering if you had gotten scared off or not.”

“It takes a lot more than that to scare me.” He grinned motioning you to follow. The tour of the place was short as it was not a huge bar. You were able to see where everything was stocked and where to find anything that the bar may need. There were people already starting to trickle in and taking seats as the scattered tables and bar. On a busy night, it would be crowded but you used to love those nights. The energy of it all made the nights go quickly.

Within the hour, you were off to take the order of your first table. Two gentlemen that looked to be just getting off work. You chatted them up after bringing their beers before moving on to the next table. After a while, it felt like old hat, and you found your own groove between each table and the bar. Your first table had left a decent tip and the phone number on a business card as the men walked out the door. Slipping in the card and the cash into little black apron that hung around your waist, you went back to work. It was typical to get phone numbers left by customers. It was always a rule of yours not to date customers. It lead to bad results, always. Marcel motioned that he had sat another table in the back and for you to take their orders.

Familiar faces greeted you as you walked up. “Elijah, Haley it is good to see you again. What can I get you?”

“[Y/N] you are working here? That’s great. I want a ginger ale, please.” Haley’s smiled matched your as she pushed a lock of hair behind her ear.

“I will have a bourbon, if you would.” Elijah gave you a cool smile as he studied you closely. It was then you realized this was Elijah Michaelson. Another one of the Originals. Your smile fell a bit before you caught yourself. 

“Of course I will be right back.” Relaying the order to Marcel, you stood for a moment to catch your breath.

“You alright kid?” Marcel asked as he filled one glass with ginger ale, adding a couple cherries, and then filling the other glass of bourbon.

“Umm yeah… I just didn’t think of all of the supernatural beings in this town. This was home away from home when I was young. I never knew what all lurked her. I guess I was pretty sheltered from that.”

The sympathy that was in Marcel’s gaze was surprising. “Your parents wanted you to have a normal life before the rest of the world came at you. You are a witch; they knew it would catch up to you someday.”

“Probably… thanks.” With another sigh, you lifted your tray and brought Elijah and Haley their orders. “Here you go. I hope you are feeling better Haley.”

“Yes much. I did what you said and I haven’t felt this good in a while. Thank you so much.” It was nice to hear when you helped someone. It warmed your heart.

“Glad to hear it. If you ever need anything else, let me know. I’m pretty skilled with plants and natural remedies. But I won’t chat your ear off tonight. Enjoy your drinks. I will be back in a little while to check on you.” An hour later, they had left you a rather generous tip for their small orders. By the time it was closing time your feet and back were killing you. You would have to find more comfortable shoes to work in.

“So what do you think of Rousseau’s? Think it’s a place you might want to keep working?” Marcel was turning the lock on the door and turning off the signs out front.

“I don’t know you tell me. Think I am good enough for this place?” He laughed as he moved back behind the bar. You slid up onto one of the stools kicking off the boots.

“Want a drink? Celebrate your first night and new job?” 

“Yeah a shot of tequila please.” He poured one for you and one for him.

“Here’s to a good night and making money.” Laughing, you clinked your glass with his, taking the shot quickly.

“Thanks Marcel. I want to stay. I made a nice chunk for the evening. If this keeps up I may be able to save my house and a little something for me.”

“Good to hear. Why don’t you get out of here. I will finish cleaning up. Same time tomorrow night?” Nodding you grabbed your boots and walked towards the door.

“I will be here. Thank you again, for everything.”

 

Over the next weeks, you worked as many nights as Marcel would let you. During the day between short stints of sleep, you worked at that café not far from Rousseau’s. You worked there five days a week for the breakfast and lunch crowds before going home to rest or try to be a productive member of life by doing things like cleaning and laundry before you went back to the bar. One Saturday night you were utterly exhausted. You had dropped two trays full of glasses within the first hour of your shift. It was hard not to keep the tears from falling but you refused to look like a crying wreck at work. Throughout the night, it felt like someone was watching you. The same feeling that you had that night weeks prior at home. Tonight, though, you did not have the energy to search it out.

Cami helped you clean up as quickly as you could before giving you a smile. “We all have bad nights, you will be fine.”

Taking a breath, you nodded towards her attempting to go on with your night. Something must have been in the air because it seemed that people were drunker and more handsy than normal. Your ass had already been slapped twice and grabbed by three different men. Just before midnight, another firm hand attached itself to your right ass cheek but was removed as quickly as it was placed there. A loud slamming noise followed by shattering glass came from behind you.

“That is not anyway to treat the lady. Apologize before I remove that arm from its socket.” Pure shock filled your features as you turned to see Klaus standing there with the man’s head pinned down on the table.

“I’m… I’m sorry… m m miss…” The trembling man stuttered out.

“Good, now why don’t you get out of here before I change my mind and remove the offending appendage.” The man and his companions all left as quickly as they could, leaving you standing there in silence. 

“Are you alright, love? You look a bit, off.” Klaus’s gaze was searching your face for answers to your silence and current state.

“Uhh... yes. Umm fine. Yeah fine.” You kneeled down to start cleaning up the mess of glass on the floor.

“Leave that for now. I think you need a breath of fresh air. Why don’t you take a few minutes outside.” Nodding slowly unable to really say anything, you walked towards the back of the bar. The staff door that lead to the alley way slammed open as you burst through it trying to breathe. You felt like you could not catch your breath.

“[Y/N]? What’s the matter?” Marcel came out just as you burst into tears. He pulled you into his arms holding you tight.

“I can’t… I can’t do it all… I…” You managed between sobs.

“Shhh. It will be all right. Just breathe for me.” Somehow you managed slow deep breathes as he held you. After a few minutes, the sobs subsided and he release his hold on you, though only enough to force you to look up at him. “When was the last time you slept properly or ate a full meal for that matter?”

“I don’t know… a while.” Irritation flashed over his face.

“Go home and sleep. You are not to come back until Monday night. Tomorrow you will sleep and eat. If you don’t I will come down to that old Avery house and make you. You hear me?” It would be hard not to hear him as his voice was bordering on yelling.

“Yes, Marcel.” You felt deflated as your arms hung at your sides.

“Good now get out of here. Go!” 

“I need my keys and my purse Marcel. I am not walking home. Not in these shoes.” He narrowed his eyes and pushed you towards the street. 

“Go to your Jeep I bring your stuff.”

As you climbed into bed not long after arriving home, you could not believe how exhausted you truly were. Every muscle in your body was worn out. You were too tired to listen to your senses that told you someone was out there again. At this point, you did not care. If someone wished to kill you in your sleep, let them. It might be a better feeling than what you were feeling now.

What you could not see was the blue green eyes that looked up from the tree line to your window. He was drawn to you and did not understand why. You were simply a witch. That should make him avoid you and the trouble you were bound to bring. Yet here he stood standing in the same spot he had previously, watching to ensure you arrived home safe. What was it about you that kept him from leaving this spot? Perhaps you were part siren as well as witch. Drawing him in with your beauty and song despite the danger you posed. Whatever it was, Klaus had a feeling that he was going to have a difficult time leaving you alone.


	6. Chapter 6

To say you slept like that dead would not have been an exaggeration. If anyone, had been paying any sort of attention to you while you slept they would have had to rely on your even breathing to meter whether or not you were still alive. In the seventeen hours you were out, you moved not an inch. The exhaustion had taken such a hold that you were powerless to fight it once you had finally given yourself the chance to relax. When your eyes fluttered open, the sun was blinding as its rays poured in through the window. It forced you to wait until your eyes were acclimated to the light before you were able to roll over to see what time it was or hell even what day it was. It was getting on late afternoon. The events of the previous day came flooding back. You could feel the heat creeping to your cheeks as your embarrassment over how you acted in front of Marcel took hold. It would be no surprise if he fired you after that display. What bar needed a server who broke down into a crying mess when she was tired?

  
You crawled from the comfort of your bed to track down your phone. The first thing you needed to do for the day was apologize profusely to Marcel and pray that he could forgive and forget the whole event. “Ugh I am such a mess.” A quick text sent to Marcel letting him know you were alive and begging him to forgive you. A hot shower not long after had you feeling as close to human as you could. Marcel’s return text had you feeling a small bit better. He said everyone had their bad days and that you had better rest up. Though he had stated you were not allowed to return until Tuesday night now. Which gave you another whole day to rest and perhaps see what the world is like outside of work. As if he knew you were going to argue about not being paid there was another text from him about him making sure you would not miss out on wages for the week.

  
That was taken care of, now you needed to decide what to do for the rest of your day. The day was already almost over and nothing had been accomplished. As you walked down to the kitchen, a small wooden box caught your attention as it sat tucked away in a corner. It was only a moment before you remembered exactly what it was, your mother’s recipe box. There was a similar box at home in Salem. She had wanted to make sure that her favorite recipes were nearby wherever she was. A pang of loss seized your heart as memories of your parents flooded your mind. Tears slipped down your cheeks as you flipped through the index cards. One in particular caught your attention, a worn and yellowed card that had your grandmother’s writing on it. Your mother had perfected her mother’s clam chowder over the years. So many times, you had begged your mother to make it, whether it was ninety degrees outside or twenty. It was something that made you feel comforted. Even when your family was not there.

  
Pulling the card out of the box you found a new determination for the evening. You were going to make clam chowder while singing awful renditions of your favorite songs. One call to your sister and a grocery trip later you were doing just that in the kitchen. The sun had set and the sounds of the creatures and the night surrounded the house. Every light in the house was on and the music from the radio filled every room. It almost felt as it used to when you were a child. Your parents dancing and cooking in the kitchen while you and Scarlet enjoyed the show. Now you did the same knowing you were making an utter fool of yourself but cared nothing about it. Sometimes you just needed to act like a fool to let the stress and worries fade to the background. Once the chowder was done, you brought a bowl of it and a beer to enjoy on the back porch. As you sat and ate, that feeling returned. Someone was there once more, hiding in the trees. “I know you are there. If you want some dinner that doesn’t involve my blood I have plenty to share.”

  
There was no answer, not even a whisper of movement in the darkness. “Fine your loss. It’s pretty damn good.” Taking another bite, you savored the different flavors that had come together for the meal. The beer was just the icing on the cake, complimenting the food perfectly. When you were full, you just stared out at the darkness humming along quietly to the music as it drifted out from the house.

  
He watched you for hours as he had been more times, than he would like to admit since you arrived in New Orleans. When you had called out to him from your place on the porch, it felt like his heart stopped. Of course, you would know a vampire was watching you. Whatever you were, it was different from the other witches he had encountered over his many years of existence. That only added to your allure that held him so securely now. As much as he told himself the previous night that he would stay away from the trouble he knew you would bring to his life, he could not stay away. Klaus watched you for the rest of the evening until all those lights were dark. In the coming morning, he would take care of the task he knew needed to be done. Until then he made sure you were safe and asleep before he returned to his own home. Yours was the face that haunted his dreams that night.

After another wonderful morning where you had the chance to sleep in, the pull from the earth was just too much to ignore. It felt like ages since you had the opportunity to put your hands in the dirt. All work and no play had sent your mind and emotions on edge. Weeding the garden in the front yard had taken a couple hours but it felt like home. Your back was screaming at you from being crouched down and bent over for so long. But you did not care. Soon you would be able to plant some new seeds and bulbs. Bringing forth this new life to grow in the earth made you feel closer to your parents and to the Goddess herself. Maybe today would not be so bad. The worries were still there but this almost felt like you could handle it all without falling apart. A large grin crossed your features as you pulled the last of the weeds from the garden bed. You leaned back on your knees stretching out your back just as you felt your phone vibrating in your pocket. With a dirty hand and sweaty brow, you answered.

  
“Hello?”

  
“Good afternoon, is this Ms. Avery? This is Paul Thompson, here at New Orleans Bank.” Gods what did the bank want? You were not late, yet.

  
“Yes, Mr. Thompson. Is there something I can help you with today?” You could hear him scoffing on the other end.

  
“Please call me Paul. Well I just need you to come down here and sign a few papers now that you are all paid up. We just want to make sure everything is in order and documented before we close this past due file.” This left you speechless for a moment. Paid up? “Uhh Miss Avery? Are you there? Oh, lord did this phone drop again? Saints alive I swear…”

  
“Oh no… Mr.… I mean Paul, I am here. I don’t understand though. I am not paid up. I haven’t even transferred the five thousand from my savings just yet. I believe you are mistaken.” There was a pleasant laugh from Paul on his end.

  
“Well of course you are paid up. I got the back taxes plus enough for five years. You won’t hafta worry now. I got the money just this mornin’, all in cash.” Cash, what the hell? Five years…

  
“Paul I really don’t think this is right. I didn’t pay you anything. Who brought that much cash in for me? I don’t have that kind of money sitting around or else I would have paid you already. Who did this?” He got real quiet then.

  
“Well… I don’t… well I don’t really recall. But someone made sure it was for your house and name Miss Avery. I just need you to come sign these here papers if you would. Get it all taken care of and not hafta worry about your old family home. Would you be able to come down here today?” You made an appointment to see him in a couple hours. No way you wanted to go down town looking like you had been playing in the dirt all day even though… well you had been playing in the dirt all day.

 

  
Paul was helpful once you got to the bank. He had all the paperwork ready for you to sign. All he could tell you was that large sum had been brought in by someone to take care of the back taxes on the house plus enough for the next five years. However, Paul did not remember who it had been. It sounded more and more suspicious, almost as though he had been compelled. You knew exactly where you were going after you left the bank. Once those papers were signed and official you drove straight to Rousseau’s. With a quick wave to Cami, you headed straight for Marcel’s office. He looked deep in thought going through the books when you blew in. “What did you do to the guy at the bank?”

  
Your voice was one he was not expecting to hear. “Hello to you too [Y/N]. You are looking better than when I sent you home the other night. Thought I told you to stay away for a few days.”

It annoyed you that he was avoiding the question. “Hello Marcel. Why thank you for noticing. Sleep does wonders for one’s mind and body. Now what did you do to the guy at the bank?”

  
“[Y/N], I have no clue what you are talking about. What guy at the bank?” By this time, he had shut the book he was working on and leaned back in his chair. Either he had a really good ‘poker face’ or he had no idea what you meant.

  
“Mr. Thompson at the New Orleans Bank. Someone went in and supposedly paid my debt on the house and magically the man doesn’t remember by who. It certainly wasn’t me. It sounded an awful lot like he was compelled. You don’t know anything about that?” By the end of the statement, you had your hands on your hips. Marcel chuckled as he stood from his chair.

  
“Don’t know what to tell you, [Y/N]. It wasn’t me. You have to remember I am not the only one in this city who can do such things.” He rested his hands on your shoulders and squeezed lightly. “Whoever it was though sounds like they just saved you from working yourself to death. We should celebrate.”

  
Marcel dragged you out to the bar and poured a few shots of your favorite tequila. Cami joined in and the three of you enjoyed the rest of the afternoon. By the evening when the crowd had grown considerably, you were well on your way to being intoxicated. It felt good to dance and enjoy time not spent working. Even in your drunken state, you still were perplexed by the mystery of your benefactor. Who would do such a thing and have that type of cash just lying around? You really did not know many people here. It was just confusing.

  
“That is not the face of someone who is supposed to be having a good time.” In your deep and drunken thoughts, you had not realized you were staring off across the bar. It would not surprise you if you had resting bitch face in the haze either. The rich voice that pulled you from your thoughts caused a shiver to run up your spine. He was standing close enough that you could smell him, Klaus.

  
“Umm… yeah I got lost in thought, I guess. Alcohol keeps my mind busy sometimes. I am actually getting tired. It’s been… well a really long life.” Klaus laughed quietly, not moving as he stared down at you.

  
“Love, you have no idea about a long life. When you hit a century or two then perhaps we could talk.” Of course, you were standing next to a vampire that was now over a millennia old. You were but a speck in his lifetime. The flame of your cheeks rose quickly.

  
“That’s true… I am… sorry.” His eyes narrowed on you as you turned to walk towards the bar again.

  
“Bloody hell. [Y/N], I did not mean to offend. You brought up an irony but I know you have seen things that many never would in multiple lifetimes. My apologies.” Klaus Mikaelson was apologizing to you? You had to have blacked out in your drunken stupor. As you stepped towards the bar, you turned to look at him. It went much less gracefully than you intended as your balance was awful and your ankle rolled. The surge of pain shooting up your leg had you crumpling to the floor. You waited for the collision of your body against the cold tile but it never came. Instead, you were swept up quickly into Klaus’s arms. “I think you are cut off for the evening love.”

  
You began to fight his grasp. “Klaus… put me down. I can walk.”

  
“Alright. Show me then.” Setting you down gently you put weight on the injured ankle only to find it impossible. He caught you once more before you fell. “That’s what I thought.” Klaus did not wait for you to respond before you found yourself in his arms again.

  
“I just need to go home. Bring me outside if you are insisting on carrying me, so I can call a cab.” His laugh rumbled through his chest, against you.

  
“Not happening. You will come home with me tonight to sleep it off. That way I know you will not be able to cause trouble.”

  
“Like hell I will. You will…” Klaus stopped just outside the doors of the bar.

  
“Try me, [Y/N]. You may be powerful but your senses are slowed now. No harm will come of you tonight. You will sleep and then you can return home tomorrow. Understand?” The argument was sitting just on the tip of your tongue. Rather than fight, you resigned to the fact you were not going to get your way. Not this time.

  
“Fine.” Your body relaxed against him as he carried you easily towards the Abattoir. Neither of you spoke another word, but you could feel his breathing and heart beating in the close proximity. It felt like its cadence could ease the flurry going on in your mind. Instead, it did something else.

_The firelight illuminated the faces of those huddled close. Three… no four bodies were circled around the warmth as the call of drums was heard not far off. Two of the faces you could not place but the others, even in the darkness, you could not miss. Klaus’s hair reached his shoulders in a blond curled halo. Elijah, ever the darker haired of the two laughed beside his brother as he sharpened the tip of his arrow. Klaus smiled and laughed with his brother as he carved a piece of wood. The other two, another dark hair man and a blond woman seemed to enjoy themselves moving to the beat of the drums between drinks from wooden cups. They all looked, relaxed and happy, even Klaus._

“Your hair must have been difficult to maintain when it was so long especially that long ago.” Your drink-addled mind did not put together that Klaus did not have access to your thoughts or visions.

  
“What are you talking about, love?” He did not slow in his steps but continued as though you weighed nothing.

  
“Before you were turned. You and Elijah, your hair was so long.” That stopped him rather suddenly.

  
“How would you know such a thing?” Those blue green eyes were going to bore holes into your soul if you were not careful.

  
“I… saw it. Just now. You were around a fire. Elijah and you, with two others, laughing. I could hear the drums… feel the heat of the fire. You were carving something from a piece of wood in your hand. I couldn’t see what it was though. I didn’t… I didn’t mean to. I’m sorry. Sometimes I can’t help when it happens.” The color on your cheeks rose once more. You looked away quickly unable to keep with his gaze.

  
“You saw all that? One of the few times, we all were happy. Trust me there are things you would not want to see. My life has not been all smiles and laughs. Far, far from it little witch.” The pain in his voice hurt your heart. Klaus began to walk once again and you could not help but look up to study his face. To anyone who did not know what he was would think he was just a handsome man. They would never know the depth of how his experiences had aged him in the eyes of someone who understood. “Is there something on my face that I should worry about?”

  
“No. I am just studying you.”

“Studying me? Perhaps I should worry now. I don’t think I want to be a specimen for study.” A playful smirk lifted the corners of his lips.

  
“I just don’t understand you. I am trying to understand and I just don’t. You don’t align with what I have heard about you.” He did not look at you, though he laughed once more as you entered the Abattoir.

  
“Perhaps another time when you are less… inebriated, you and I can discover more about each other. Then you may understand more. If not I may just remain a mystery to you.” As you realized he invited you to get to know him more, Klaus brought you up to a large and well-decorated bedroom. He gently sat you down on the bed before standing to look at you. “Sleep tonight and tomorrow if you need help getting home I will get you there.”

  
“Umm alright… is this your room?” With a nod and a smile, he went to the door, turning out the light. “Good night [Y/N].” You were left in his darkened room where everything smelled of Klaus. It was an odd feeling to be sitting on his bed. It was not that long ago that he had threatened you. But it also was only days ago that he had defended you against unwanted advances. It was confusing. While you were exhausted you were unsure if you would really be able to sleep. Your mind was swirling with so many emotions and thoughts that it would take quite some time to calm it all.

  
Several minutes went by with you still seated in the same as you tried to decide what to do. Your bladder made it’s desire to be relieved known. The door leading to the bathroom was ajar. You hopped over as you could trying not to kill yourself in the dark. By the time you returned to the bedroom something felt off. “Klaus?” You called out tentatively.

  
Before you could utter another word, you were pressed hard against the wall with a hand at your throat, cutting off any chance of screaming. “I could hear your heart beating from across the house. Such a tempting sound.” The woman’s voice sounded oddly familiar but dangerous with how close it was to your ear. “I’m a little hungry tonight. Good thing I don’t have to go far for a snack.”


End file.
